Maria's Shadow
by GothLoli
Summary: Lolicon. In a state of drunkenness, Shadow yearns for his one love. A girl of blonde hair and blue eyes now lost. Somehow, he finds he can have her again. All of her. Even is he knows it's just a lie. Even if he knows it's wrong.  One-shot


**Warning: **The following story has Shadow the Hedgehog preforming sexual acts on a girl about the age, or below the age of Maria Robotknik. If this bothers you, kindly leave now.

* * *

><p>Alcohol and angst-y hedgehogs don't mix.<p>

Especially if he's already been exposed to motorcycles and a large assortment of guns. Being a killer hedgehog is bad enough, all that's just asking for trouble.

Which was brought, most mercilessly.

He isn't really sure what's going on anymore. He's thinking it's wrong, but he's hoping it's right.

Shadow's always being torn between to sides, isn't he?

But it's not like he can help it, he was a created abomination yet at the same time he was the last hope of a poor grandfather. There's always that double standard with him. You can say that he was just born that way.

He was drunk. Ridiculously drunk. The thought of a drunk hedgehog seemed funny, but it wasn't-it _**wasn't**_. Not when it was Shadow. Sonic, sure, it was damn hilarious, but not Shadow.

Oh, yeah, Sonic…he just helped him save the world again. They all thought he was dead. Again.

Whatever. It's not like he was obligated to tell them he wasn't.

Like he wasn't obligated to remain heroic. He wasn't obligated to stay on the right path. In his personal opinion, Shadow was allowed to fuck up. He was neither good nor evil. He was all he was. 'Nuff said.

Unless of course the whole of humanity was involved. Then he had to think about his promise to Maria.

Maria…

That's why he took that bottle and drank it down. He drank all that liquor until there wasn't a drop left. He did it to the next one, too, and the next one and the next one…

He drank it all thinking of her. Because she wasn't here anymore and the world wasn't in danger. He missed her, more than he should and more than she would ever know. It was so painful to think about their time together, were he thought he knew who he was, were she was his only. Days (he thinks because in space there really isn't night or day…) she would read to him, nights where she would let him sleep in her bed…

Sometimes he wished she hadn't. It just makes it more painful. She was so beautiful and bright…and now she didn't exist.

Okay…right now _this __**minute**_…maybe she existed. Maybe she was real.

That or it was the alcohol talking.

He had heard a high cry, followed by a deep voice saying 'Shut the fuck up and come here, you brat!'. Shadow was pissed. _**Drunk**_ and pissed. Meaning someone wasn't going to keep breathing soon.

He had jumped off the fire escape he had been lounging in, ready to fuck half the world up their arse. Coming out of the alley he saw two figures. A big, large one, and a small, fragile one.

One was male, another was a girl.

_Maria?_

He didn't really have time to think it through. Didn't really have to take a good look at her. He _**should've**_, he _**needed**_ to. But he didn't.

The damn bastard was trying to grab her and like hell he would let that happen.

He vaguely remembers beating the hell out of him. He almost remembers busting his face open and pounding and pounding until the little motherfuck started _crying_. And his fist kept beating at him and beating at him, and by this time the big lug was on the floor-just _powerless_. But Shadow just went on and on, over and over, blood on his knuckles but he doesn't _**stop**_. He wont. Not until the sorry piece of trash stops breathing.

And he does. He stops breathing. He thinks.

He just can't remember.

It's all very foggy. And he knows he heard a high voice, but he doesn't know if it talked to him or not. He doesn't know if she was afraid of him or not. All he knows is that he missed Maria.

One second his standing above a dead man, the next he's running his fingers though a girl's long, silky hair. And she's sweet (is she?) and she's small (was Maria small?) and her face was like porcelain and smooth to the touch (he's pretty sure that's right…). Shadow held her close, he petted the back of her head. He soothed her crying.

And he was drunk.

He was drunk and things were very hard to figure out.

When did they get on the floor? Were they still in the street? She smelled nice. He trailed his nose along her neck just to savor the smell. She was shaking. Just a little. He could feel it as he felt her with his hand, he could feel it in his crotch. They were really close.

He remembered the warmness back in that room in ARK. Her room. His girl's room. _**His**_. Cuz she was his. The heat was his too. She was his.

His hand is making it's way along her leg, right? That's why it feels so good? She's smooth, and her skirt is short. Very short. The kind of short he liked. You wouldn't take Shadow as a perv, but there were some things he could appreciate. Like her. Like her body.

He was on top of her body. How come? You know what, never mind, because his hand just found something very nice. It's sensitive and she made a noise because of it. Wait, doesn't he know what that is? It's lace…a nice, white lace along the lines of her panties. And she's very sensitive around here. He fingered her inner thighs and she jumped a little. Jumped closer to him. Right _**into**_ him, in fact. It was a nice reaction.

His lips are touching something. Was it her neck? Does that mean he's kissing her neck? Kiss. That was something special right? Yes…he remembers learning about a kiss.

But his aren't the ones he learned about. His are rough, and hungry, and they want her. He started moving, up and down along her body. She's very hot now. And he loves the friction. And he likes her noises too, and he likes it when he starts taking off her shirt.

Was he supposed to do that? He thinks so, he likes what he sees. He draws circles along her stomach and he's suddenly very _**hungry**_. And his tongue runs around the canvas of her upper body. And his focuses on one area in particular. It's her nipple. And he sucks on it and now he's thirsty. He takes her at both sides and pushed her closer to him.

It's not enough, though. He wants it all.

Now he really doesn't know what he's doing. With one quick movement he knows he slipped something off, but he's not sure what. Something smells so good. It intoxicates him. It's a drug to him. It's better than alcohol.

His tongue stokes something soft and delicious.

WAY better than alcohol.

He's kissing her everywhere. He feels very _**hard**_. Very _**hot**_. Very wanting to stick something in somewhere _**fast**_. And he wants it to be very fast but very long. He wants it to last because it's almost like he knows something. But it's a something he can't place. Something he can't recall. He tries to remember and he feels pain again. Pain in his groin and pain in his heart.

Everyone he loves dies. It's basically a fact.

He loved Maria. He loves her always.

She's dead.

He met that girl Molly. Started to like Molly. Reminded him of Maria.

She died.

Who was she right now? Maria? Or maybe Molly?

Shadow thrusted, and suddenly everything's feeling so good. So _**damn**_ good. It's the ultimate elation and he wants to keep going. Yes. Yes, he keeps going, and going, and it feel so damn _**good**_. He sees her long hair as it's sprawled all over the floor. She's Maria. She's _**MARIA**_.

He's groaning as if it's hurting but it's not, it's the exact opposite, it's amazing, it's perfect and maybe it does hurt because of that. God-GOD-he doesn't even believe in him, but GOD he had to say something to sum up the feeling. This feeling. Maria's feeling.

Maria, Maria, HIS Maria! Always his, his in more way than one-his, his, HIS!

"Ah!" God, she feel so good, this is what he always wanted, to feel her, to touch her, be _**inside**_ her this way, "Ah…Maria!"

Is he still drunk? Is everything still so foggy? No, no, cuz, Maria's here, everything's okay. Everything's okay now, it was just a nightmare, everything else. Nothing but a nightmare and this was real…

_Shadow!_

Yes…yes, Maria, call out his name. Call out his name…just like that, Maria…say it for him…

_s-Shadow! Oh, please, Shadow!_

She was _**real**_. She wasn't dead. She was right here, with him! With Shadow, doing what he's only dreamed off. Even when she was alive.

He quickened his pace, rough but gentle-gentle for his Maria, she's a princess, and he's his knight. He's going to please her, feel her, peak her-all because he _**loved**_ her.

"Ah, Maria, you're so good," he panted, he thrusted inside her, saying sweet things into her ear, "m-Maria! Maria! You're amazing! You're perfect!"

Faster, faster…

_Faster, Shadow, please, faster!_

"Anything you want, Maria, anything you want!"

He kept his promise to her didn't he? He won't let the human race die, even if they are a bunch of filth-but he didn't think about that right now. Right now was for his Maria. And she wanted pleasure, so Shadow would give her pleasure.

And it was amazing pleasure, hard pleasure, fast pleasure-and it was all for her. Shadow felt all of her, her friction, her heat, God, she was good. Perfect little Maria…

"Maria!" he felt it, he felt it coming. She was delicious. He was going to have her all, he was going to have her FINALLY, "Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria…"

He feels her fluid, his walls caving in on his growth and he can't help it-he beings to pump in and out of her like a madman. It's intense and he's throbbing and rocking back and forth as if he only had second to live. 'Maria' is all he thinks, 'Maria' is only what he wants. He wants to think this is _true_, he wants to think this is _right_, he needs this to be _real_ for just _one __**second**_-

"_**MARIA**_!"

_Shadow…_

He collapsed on top of her. Panting. Hoping. He tasted the mixture of their sweat as he lays his head on the crock of her neck, thinking about how beautiful it would be if he woke up in her arms. He will won't he? Maybe…

He knows he feels just a little bit hollow inside, he doesn't want to think about why, though. That's the only thing that ruins the afterglow.

Her body is radiant and he kisses her skin.

"I love you…"

He never got to say that to her. He wishes he did.

_I love you too, Shadow…_

Somehow…he likes how real that sounded.

It lets him sleep.


End file.
